degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-4441793-20141007181721
Letter to the writers using the title of all episodes of season disgusting thirteen. Dear Writers You see, I knew I was going to dread the Summertime because I had a gut feeling that this season wasn't gonna be up to par with the previous one and I was right. Seriously, All I Wanna Do is smack the taste out of your motherfucking mouths and knock some sense into your head. My temper and low bullshit toleration is gonna make me My Own Worst Enemy. But ultimately it just might be worth it, between your sorry ass writing and the way your twisted DTC minions talk so repulsive my About A Girl who had demonstrated nothing but kindness, generosity and love to those who have done her WRONG, ya'll niggas about to launch my wrath like a fucking Cannonball. So don't get out of place, Honey, you better do like Beyonce and LISTEN. First off, who the fuck was the genius that decided to kill off the WRONG Torres brother? Why couldn't Drew be Young Forever; ain't no sense in having him get old when the only motherfucking thing he has going for him IS his looks which will fade with age and ain't no bitch gonna wanna that stale, limp shit no more. Neither you or them DTC bitches like how the wiki speaks of Drouche but This Is How We Do It and if a nigga want a piece of me, You Got Me fucked up if you think Rob ain't gonna set shit off. You Oughta Know exactly WHY people ain't fucking with this show anymore, you fail to see Everything You've Done Wrong in one motherfucking season alone! Eli cheating, Drew committing statutory rape, Clare getting knocked up by Drew, Zig/Tristan's bullshit.....all got me so pissed off, my ass was hyperventilating, Barely Breathing! Add that to fact that you refuse to treat characters with the same respect, Black or White. Real talk; if I die of a fucking cardiac arrest as a result of losing my shit over this shitty ass writing, my family will make sure your asses get imprisoned for so long y'all have Spiderwebs on your groins by the time you're released. Now, The World I Know is fucked up. Racist. Sexist. Homophobic. But y'all motherfuckers refuse to break that perpetual cycle of bigotry on TV but fuck it, when my shit gets out there, I will accomplish that because I'm a way Better Man than you tired ass motherfuckers could ever dream of being! Seriously, I've been literally buried under mounds of bullshit that you have the nerve to call "writing", they needed TEN shovels to Dig Me Out! And who the fuck was there for me through and through? My fellow wikians. Power To The People of the wiki; my homies kept it real because we some thorough ass bitches. No Surprises, honestly, because that's how the fuck we always got down which is more than I can say for the DTC's Basket Case asses! It is Unbelievable just how terrible you people are! Smh. Do you know What Its Like for me to dedicate a decade of my motherfucking life to something I held so Close To Me only for it to cause me so much grief? This Army Of Me is a force you don't wanna fuck with because when I bring that heat, Sparks Will Fly and I don't mean romantic chemistry(no, y'all niggas blew it with this foxy brown sugar), I'm talking army tanks, flamethrowers, M16 fire with the way I'm about to blow this shit up! Metaphorically speaking, of course. :) If everything about you was good then Everything Is Everything but since you amount to NOTHING, I can't think of ANYTHING good to say. LOL Not about y'all. Aaw, you mad? Well, You Are Not Alone. I've been pissed off and done with y'all bullshit for the longest time. I let Enjoy The Silence for too long, now I ain't keeping my mouth shut for shit. How Bizarre is that you spent four seasons developing Eclare into the ultimate Degrassi couple only to tear down Eli's character and therefore, assassinating My Hero? Seriously, not even a shrink with a magic touch can Hypnotize me into thinking any of the nonsense in this season made a lick of goddamn sense. I simply can't get this utter travesty Out Of My Head but you best Believe that one of these days, networks are gonna wake the fuck up and cancel this bullshit, thus, leaving your asses dumb-founded, Thunderstruck and even then you still wouldn't figure out exactly how much you sucked. Arrogant AND dumb, I see. No wonder you worship Drew so much. Sincerely, SetRobOff